Trapped in a Cube Land
by AbbieMadness
Summary: Schizophrenic Lilandra 'Elina' Vasquez has gotten to a whole new level of mental. She believes that she is in the game of Minecraft along with thousands of other people. She has to go throughout this new world without dying because its 'game over' if that does happen. Discover why she is here and fight off Herobrine while at it too.


**A/N: My first story... AHHHHHHHH. Well, this is a Minecraft Tale. Yeah, if you know me on wattpad then all I do is minecraft. You guys will meet my two friends in the random disclaimers that I have throughout the story so... Yeah. Baii!**

I sat at the edge of the cafeteria, not paying attention to anyone or thing surrounding me. All I cared about was my mind, it's falling to pieces. Everywhere I went, all I could see was blocks if I wasn't really paying attention. People tell me its my fault because I play too much of the game, I hardly do. Possibly twice a week at most. But, I am not going to try and argue with you about if I play Minecraft too much.

"Elina-bina!" Someone called out, pulling me from my distorted vision. I blinked twice and the world looked normal again. my friend Sapphire sat in front of me staring at my eyes in particular. "I know you _left _again. Your eyes turn a dark purple color." The noise of the cafeteria seemed to be mute when she began to talk.

I shrugged and sipped on the Big-gulp I bought. "Oh well."

She glared at me and then sighed. "You should really take your meds." I stopped sipping my drinking and put it down.

"I can't-" She interrupted me. "Why not?"

I looked at Sapphire and got up. "Because, they don't even help. They just make it worse." I picked up my bag and began to walk away. The noise of one hundred teenagers flushed back in, giving me some sort of escape from my thoughts.

I should spend the rest of the day in the bathroom. I have counseling next and then study hall since all I have are four classes basically. Walking around the halls, I tried to decipher whether or not to go and I walk into something hard and warm. Looking up, there was a tall guy with an ocean blue tee, a slight five o'clock shadow and blank white eyes.

Is that Herobrine or am I really _crazy_?!

He flashed his teeth and it was just a bright as his eyes. "Hey, you should watch where you're going." He said quickly and walked right by me. I turned to see him go into a random classroom.

Standing there dazed, the bell rang and hundreds of sweaty, hormonal teenagers flood out of the classrooms and fill up the once empty and quiet hallway. I decide to go to counseling and get it over with. I knock on the door and it opened, I guess it wasn't locked. Stepping through, it was the familiar yet alien scent of Black Jasmine incense that attack my nose and I staggered back.

"Gosh Miss. V." I said coughing. I heard the woman laugh and I walked in all the way and closed the door behind me. She was sitting on the desk table in a pair of sweats and a sports bra. "Isn't this attire illegal?" I asked, she just chuckled and stood up.

"That isn't any of your concern, _Lilandra." _I shuddered when she called me by my government. "Anyways, today why don't we just relax for a while?" I looked at her.

"You okay Miss V? I could come back in twenty minutes." I asked, slowly backing away towards the door. She looked at me, it was her death stare too, her dark gray eyes felt like they were boring into my soul. I felt my skin crawl. "Or we could relax for a while." I continue nervously and put my bag down.

Miss V smiled and sat on the floor mats. I walked near her and sat across from the eccentric woman. She smiled at me and I looked away. "Dont you love the smell of Black Jasmine?" She asked me.

I laid back on the mat and pulled a pillow under my head. "Not really, I like that Passion one you brought. It smelled so-" I deeply inhaled. "Fresh and Caribbean." I saw a little smile perk up on her lips.

"Not that many students like that one." She said blankly. "So I stopped buying them. They like the Black Jasmine." She shrugged.

I sat up. "Seriously? They probably like it because it smells like-" I was going to say weed but, I stopped myself because I know that would cause some problems.

We talked for a while longer for about pointless things like my grades, colleges for the future and my 'condition'. The bell rang and I sat up. "See you next week Miss V." I said, standing up and walking to the door. I picked up my bag and went out the room where I was assaulted by the stench of people. I staggered back on the door, hitting my head and looked around.

The hall was full again, faces so oily that it was nearly blinding. Makeup cakes on thicker than an old mac. I practically sped to the library; where study hall was kept so I could take a nap. As I walked the world started to change again, the blocks were becoming more vivid and the people were starting to turn to minecraft skins. I ignored the world around me and walked into the library. Making a beeline to the 'Free read' section I laid myself on a oversized bean bag chair and closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

I was running, not sure where but just running. I would look back and only see trees. I was in Minecraft and I looked pixelated. The world was starting to get smaller, closing in around me and each step, the ground beneath me would fall and then in one step I missed. I began to fall, it was a dark void that was laced with stars every few meters or so.

I just laid there, my head titled back, black hair above my face and just when I flipped over to see the bottom of me. Everything stopped. A hand reached out and pulled me up. Out into the real world again.

| F I N |

"Hey, you okay?" I opened my eyes to see the Herobrine again.

I gasped and jumped back. "Gah!" I called out, everyone looked at the two of us as they were packing up.

The guy laughed. "I just wanted to tell you that school was over."

My face flushed, a once pale tone was a bright red. "Oh. Thanks." I smiled back, jumping up and walking away.

I have got to get my social skills better.


End file.
